Together we stand Alone
by KageboshiKarasu17
Summary: A once thought myth has become a reality and has set out to finish what Hiltz and others before him started, beginning with the only left Ancient Zoidian survivors Fiona and Rhyss. Rated R for language, lemon, rape, and such. RavenxRhyss. I'M BACK!


DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Zoids or any copyrighted things that relate to it, nor does anyone else on this site so there is really no point in me putting this here.  
  
A/N- Alright, this is my first Zoids fan fic, so please don't mind my writing. I'm sorry in advance if any of the characters become OOC, it's pretty hard to write a fic such as this one with the characters chosen and not have them get OOC at points. Oh yeah, if you didn't pick it up earlier, this is gonna be a Raven and Rhyss fic. Okay, okay, don't start flaming about them because for all of you that saw the Final Four it should be quite clear to you that there is something going on there, no matter how much you tell yourself there isn't. Anyways, without further a due:  
  
Together we stand Alone  
  
I.  
  
Beads of glistening sweat trickled down his flushed, red face. He sprang up from sleep, a russet colored sheet gently gliding to the floor. His chest heaved with his heavy, short breaths.  
  
"Finally, you're awake. I was starting to think you were dead," a blue haired girl smirked at the man, her bitter, green eyes emotionless.  
  
"Wha...where the heck am I?" the jade couch creaked under the man's weight as he pushed himself up, his arms shaking with fatigue. He blinked, attempting to focus his bleary eyes. "Rh...Rhyss...?"  
  
Again, she smirked, "It's been five years and you still remember my name. I'm impressed," she sarcastically responded.  
  
"I don't need your sarcasm. I asked you a question."  
  
"Awfully antagonistic for someone who's been sleeping for a week, aren't we? We're on Snow Mountain. I went to the town hospital when I heard that an unknown man was found in the middle of the desert. I thought I could be of some help, so-''  
  
"Help, you wanted to help? I seem to want to doubt that," He snorted.  
  
"People change. Anyways, when I went down to the hospital, there you were..." she quieted. "You were in horrible shape, bandaged from head to toe, to be unpretentious. So I brought you here, so I could make sure you weren't going to die at the hands of those doctors. My hands are the only ones that would ever kill you, darling." Her eyes flashed leeringly.  
  
Again, he snorted, "You could never kill me. Don't even try it, you'll never win."  
  
"Raven...Raven, Raven, Raven...you were always the conceited type. I admire that." She sneered, leisurely standing up from a diminutive window seat. She stood in front of Raven. Her eyes peered down at him as she sensed him looking her over, "Stop staring at me."  
  
He grunted, laying back down on the somewhat dilapidated couch, "Why the hell would I be staring at you?" He turned his back to her . Rhyss picked up the blanket from the earthen floor, brushing it off stridently. She laid it over Raven's frail and damaged body. He shot her a death glare, "Why can't you just leave me alone?! I'm leaving right after I sleep again, so will you just let me be!" Shadow growled at Rhyss from behind the couch.  
  
"Of all the nerve...I was just trying to help..." she growled while slightly shrugging. There was only so much she could do. He couldn't go anywhere, any ways. Not with the Geno Breaker in the condition it was...  
  
Raven ignored her comment, attempting to get one more hour of sleep. I can't believe I'm accepting an ounce of sleep from this woman...no matter, I'm leaving right after I get up. He gradually drifted off to sleep, blocking out Rhyss's obnoxious mumbling.  
  
The wind outside howled like a wolf searching for its pack. Bulging clumps of ashen snow caught in an air stream soared through the air as if weightless and no longer under the Earth's gravitational pull. Rhyss starred outside through a small, circular window in her petite, old- fashioned room. The walls and the floor were an auburn sand color; her bed lying quaintly in the middle of it. Specular looked up at Rhyss from the corner of the room, her yellow orb-like eyes glistening in the dim light of the lanterns on Rhyss's nightstands. Rhyss quietly closed the solid wood door behind her, waking up Raven was the last thing she wanted to do.  
  
Specular made a humming drone in the back of her throat.  
  
"Shhh...if Raven wakes up, he won't be too happy. Then we'll have to deal with him like that, since he can't really leave...not yet..." Rhyss sighed. "Sometimes he's a real pain, you know that?" She crawled onto her bed, lying lifelessly on her back. "But sometimes..." she dimly sighed, staring at her ceiling as if answers were written on it.  
  
Specular crooned, laying her head on her tail lazily. 'You humans are deeply perplexing.'  
  
The blue-haired girl exhaled, "If only you knew...if only you knew..." She turned on her side, staring at the iridescent flare that danced on the textile wick, incased in the glass lantern top. A pale hand reached out from under the girl's hip, turning the pin on the brass lantern base so that the wick shortened, extinguishing the flame. The room instantaneously darkened, Rhyss's pale eyelids gradually closing shut. Her sea green, impassive iris's disappeared behind her lids, and with that she drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A hard, regretless rain fell from the darkened sky, like tears from the angels. The sky was completely covered by grayish haze, save for the moon, which shone a deep, crimson red, as if bleeding profusely.  
  
The piercing droplets of water pelted Rhyss's face, making her believe that someone was pricking her insipid cheeks with needles. She grimaced, staring at the gray rubble all around her...buildings, skyscrapers...a city. The soil, the atmosphere, the stars, were all gray.  
  
"Where...where am I?" She frantically looked around for an answer. Her eye caught something, "Z-ZOID Eve?!"  
  
ZOID Eve stood to Rhyss's right, all of her magnificent beauty no longer present. Her smooth body was gray and cracked, almost beyond recognition. Rhyss fell to her knees. All of the rubble around her...was Eveopolis. Her drenched body shook with anger and fear. Who, what could do something so horrible!  
  
Just then, ZOID Eve awoke again, but this time instead of her breath- taking blue illumination she turned a horrid, deathly red. Her body emitted an evil hum that shot chills up Rhyss's back.  
Rhyss stared up at her in awe and confusion. 'What...what's happening to her?'  
  
A low rumble caused ripples in the muddy puddles surround Rhyss. She quickly looked in front of her. A shadowed figure approached Rhyss; it's size almost matching that of ZOID Eve. She could not make out just who or what it was. It slowly stepped forward, lifting its foot to crush Rhyss beneath it. She covered her head and began to scream in panic and fear.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The heavy wooden door to Rhyss's room slammed against the wall as Raven, looking sicker than ever, plowed through it, almost out of breath from his destabilized stipulation. "What is it now?" he growled, upset that once again this detestable girl had ruined something for him. He shoved her shoulder, attempting to wake her up and end the unbearable noise she was making.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes, removing her hands from her head. Her face was red and damp, her pupils almost microscopic in the light. Like a child who knew they were in trouble but still denied it she looked up at Raven, dreading the words that were going to come from his lips. With her tonsils feeling raw she attempted to defend herself, "I-it was..."  
  
"Just an inane nightmare! I just used the little energy I had left to come in here, thinking someone was trying to murder you or something and all it was was a stupid nightmare!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"God, Rhyss! How old are you again?!" Raven growled, heading back out to the couch.  
  
"Listen to me! It...it wasn't just... a nightmare..." she coughed, her throat completely dry.  
  
"You're delusional. I'm going back to sleep, and I swear if you wake me up again for something as pointless as this..." he sighed, "Just don't, and I'm serious," and with that he closed the door.  
  
Rhyss stared in front of her, upset with Raven and herself. 'Maybe it was just...a silly nightmare, but still...what if...what if it was something more...?' She sighed, lying down and trying to push everything out of her mind...at least for now.  
  
A/N: So there you have it. Sorry if it seemed kinda short and pointless. I swear everything will make more sense soon. In the mean time let me know what you think so I can know if I should bother continuing it. Flamers are welcome; they should be able to voice their opinions just like everyone else. Much thanks! 


End file.
